A Marca Negra
by CKRowling
Summary: Com a marca negra recém-forjada em seu braço esquerdo, Severus Snape é obrigado a ir a um serviço de Voldemort, contra a Ordem da Fênix, onde ele vislumbra um pouco do que seus antigos colegas de escola estão fazendo depois do fim de Hogwarts.


O seu antebraço esquerdo doía. Sentia o latejar do braço ao colocar as vestes pretas, apressado. Tinha que sair a serviço do mestre. Aparentemente, uma batalha estava sendo travada naquele exato momento. Na verdade, muitas batalhas estavam sendo travadas naquele exato momento, mas apenas naquela os seus serviços eram necessários. Pegou a varinha com o braço direito, ainda incapaz de usar a outra mão.

Isso vai ser muito útil na batalha - falou ironicamente, para si mesmo.

Fazia menos de três dias que Severus Snape havia sido marcado a fogo e magia no corpo, um sinal de sua lealdade a Lord Voldemort. E, mais ainda, um sinal de sua fascinação e devoção às artes das trevas. No final, mais do que toda aquela conversa de supremacia bruxa e de quem-nasceu-de-que-tipo-de-família, foi o interesse pelas artes das trevas que o aproximou de Voldemort, que o aproximou de se tornar um Comensal da Morte.

Ficou ao mesmo tempo surpreso, orgulhoso e desconfiado quando o próprio Voldemort, em pessoa, o convidou para participar de seu círculo mais íntimo de relações. Era inteligente o bastante para não chamar aquilo de círculo de amigos, Voldemort não era tão infantil quanto Potter, que exibia para todos o seu círculo de amizades mais próximas, que chamava a todos de amigo. Afastou esse pensamento em um instante ao lembrar quem agora orbitava num dos círculos mais próximos, se não o mais próximo, de seu antagonista, James Potter.

O que ela pensaria ao ver a cobra e a caveira desenhadas ali no seu antebraço? Como ela reagiria? Por um minuto, fitou-se no espelho sujo e levemente enferrujado que tinha no seu quarto. As vestes negras, o cabelo igualmente negro, mais comprido, o rosto mais magro do que o normal, como o resto do corpo. Levantou a manga esquerda e a viu ali, a marca negra, forte, ainda um pouco inchada no seu contorno. Com aquela tatuagem ali, ele até parecia mais maduro, mais homem do que os seus 19 anos demonstravam. Talvez ela não o admirasse, mas, certamente, gostaria de toda essa confiança que estava demonstrando.

Chacoalhou seus pensamentos ao lembrar para onde deveria estar rumando. Não queria ter que ir para uma batalha com o braço esquerdo inutilizado, mas não tinha jeito. Se o Voldermort tinha chamado, tinha que ir, sem conversas, sem ladainhas, sem dúvidas. Aprumou-se e desaparatou. O lugar em que apareceu era um campo aberto, do lado de uma floresta densa. De longe, era possível ver raios de luz, vultos de pessoas e escutar pequenas explosões. Eram os feitiços sendo lançados. Severus correu ao encontro dos outros Comensais. Quando chegou perto da batalha, reconheceu alguns que estariam lutando com ele: Avery, Rockwood, Dolohov, os Lestrange, Malfoy. Tinham mais outros, não os conseguia distinguir em meio a feitiços sendo lançados de um lado para outro. Voldemort deveria estar por ali, ou não o teria chamado.

Se colocou em posição de ataque, atrás daqueles contra quem deveria estar lutando. Vislumbrou Moody e Lupin no seu lado esquerdo, batalhando ferozmente. Do seu lado direito, Potter e outra pessoa, que ele assumiu ser Black, brandavam varinhas como se fossem um só, costa ante costa, um com a varinha na mão direita e outro na esquerda, protegiam-se de quatro ataques simultâneos. Snape pôs-se a duelar com Alice Longbotton. O braço lhe impedia de fazer movimentos mais bruscos, mas conseguia lutar. Nunca havia gostado dela mesmo quando estiveram em Hogwarts.

Ao se desviar de um estuporamento, Snape vislumbrou Black, que lutava lado a lado de Marlene McKinnon contra Rosier e Crouch Jr. Sentiu-se animado, isso queria dizer que Potter deveria estar sozinho, e ele sabia que, sozinho, sem os seus amiguinhos marotos para lhe proteger, Potter não era nada. Correu para a direção do rapaz, já que não sabia a razão inicial daquela batalha, a melhor maneira era torná-la pessoal. Potter estava na mesma posição de anteriormente, de costas coladas com uma pessoa, um atacava, o outro defendia. Não conseguia ver quem era a pessoa, pois estava de frente para Potter. Contornou os dois, enquanto lançava feitiços a esmo ao seu redor, a fim de se proteger.

Não precisou dar a volta completa para descobrir quem era. Com uma pontada no estômago, viu os cabelos, longos cabelos vermelhos rodopiando no ar. Era Lily. Ela e Potter, lutando juntos. A garota agora havia saído da posição e girava, como uma bailarina, para escapar de luzes verdes, que vinham direcionadas para ela. Potter, protetor, ia na retaguarda, lançando pequenos feitiços para derrubar quem corria ao encontro dos dois. Por um breve momento, os dois se olharam, e, no meio de toda aquele caos, trocaram um beijo singelo. As entranhas de Severus pegaram fogo naquele momento.

Sabia que os dois namoravam, o casal de ouro da Grifnória começou a sair quando estavam no último ano em Hogwarts. Por alguns meses, esse era o principal assunto dos corredores do castelo: a bruxa nascida trouxa, para não dizer aquela outra palavra horrível, tinha, finalmente, concordado em sair com o campeão de Quadribol. Foi nessa mesma época que Severus evitou pisar em outros ambientes que não fossem as salas de aula e a sala comunal da Sonserina. Nem mesmo na biblioteca conseguia ficar, muitas memórias, e só a possibilidade de os ver juntos lhe dava acessos de náusea e raiva. Preferiu evitar.

Com o fim da escola, a sua fonte de informações sobre Lily se esgotou. Só tinha ideia de que ela, e os outros, estava viva por conta de reuniões com os comensais da morte e com o Lord das Trevas, que dava notícias sobre os membros proeminentes da Ordem da Fênix. Se ela morresse, ele saberia, era o pensamento que lhe reconfortava. Agora, se ela fizesse qualquer outra coisa, como, por exemplo, continuar saindo com o Potter, ele não tinha como saber. De certa forma, ele alimentava o desejo de que os dois tinham terminado o relacionamento, uma vez que nunca, em momento algum, pensou que os dois combinassem. Não achava que aquele namoro ia durar depois de Hogwarts.

A sincronia dos movimentos dos dois deixou Severus ainda mais irritado. O rancor era tanto, que atacou a primeira pessoa que viu, e que, infelizmente, era um comensal da morte, que ficou desacordado. O braço esquerdo ainda em chamas, latejava e doía. Olhou novamente para o casal. Ela estava estonteante, como sempre. Mesmo suja da batalha. O olhar era vivo, determinado, concentrado, uma chama forte emanava dos olhos verdes. Ele sempre soube que Lily seria uma lutadora, duelava como ninguém que conhecia. Observou-a de baixo a cima, começou pelos pés, as pernas abrigadas por uma calça. Deteu o seu olhar na varinha, observou as mãos da ruiva.

Se foi atingido por um feitiço, ele não sabia. Mas estava no chão. E doía. Não era o braço, mas o peito, a cabeça, tudo. Ficou ali, estirado no chão. Observando os feitiços sendo lançados acima. Ele vira. Ele vira. Ele tinha certeza que vira. Piscou várias vezes, para refazer a imagem na sua mente. Não era algo comum no mundo bruxo, mas ele, criado entre os trouxas, sabia muito bem o que vira. Era um diamante. Num anel. Estava nos dedos dela. Nos dedos da mão esquerda dela. Ele não conhecia aquele anel, nunca o tinha visto, nem nela, nem na sua mãe. Ela estava noiva. E ele não precisava usar um pingo de legilimencia, apenas o mínimo da lógica, para saber de quem.

Fechou os olhos. Não quis mais participar da batalha. Tudo havia acabado. Não queria mais. Deixou-se morrer por alguns minutos. E percebeu que, naquele momento, ele daria tudo para que seu antebraço voltasse a pulsar de dor. A dor no coração, certamente, era pior.


End file.
